


Matching

by HarukoKuroxah



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, because cute, halloween costume shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukoKuroxah/pseuds/HarukoKuroxah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Fluffy Jaune and Weiss</p>
<p>It turned into a halloween thing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matching

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my rp Weiss blog at icexempress.tumblr.com !

“No, I am not wearing that.”

 

It was probably the millionth time she said it but it was still true. Yang thought it would be a wonderful idea to throw a Halloween party for the school since the last party went over very well. Yang also thought it would be an amazing time for this couple to finally do something as a couple.

 

That’s how they ended up in another costume store. Jaune kept insisting on those stupid couple costumes. Ketchup and mustard, plug and outlet. This time it was salt and pepper. Weiss was pretty sure that it was also Yang that helped influence Jaune’s idea for this. Which he didn’t need help with at all, he came up with enough crazy ideas as it is.

 

As soon as the words slipped from her mouth she could see that puppy dog growing, don’t look. Self control. Damn it she looked. “Cmon it’d be really cute! You, me, matching at the dance.” The blond insisted with that face. She’s never said it out loud but he had to know that she found it really cute which usually made her play it off as annoyed.

 

Crossing her arms and huffing a little she let out a “No.” Turning her face away as she spoke, she was not going to fall for is cute puppy face and Yangs crazy ideas to make them look like a couple. They did a good enough job as it is!

 

“Pretty please Weiss-y” Adding the cute voice was not helping her stand her ground. Keeping her arms crossed, hoping to keep up the whole no stance.

 

Weiss Schnee, you can stand your ground.

 

No, that is the word to go.

 

Do not look at his cuteness.

 

Stop looking.

 

Sighing she let out a reluctant, “Fine.” Causing a small cheer and a tight hug from the blond. “But only if you buy them! And take me out to dinner!” A smile played onto the male’s lips, victory has been obtained.

 

His arms still held loosely around her waist, looking into her ice-blue eyes. “So am I allowed a victory kiss?” Rolling her eyes she let her hands fall onto the back on his neck, attempting to gain more height but with no success Jaune leaned down in range and allowed Weiss to give him a small peck on the lips.

 

“I like --“She started with the dinner plans but Jaune quickly cut her off and added, “Sushi and Japanese food, I know I know oh – and I’ll get no salt.” Adding a little wink as he teased her lightly.

 

Halloween is going to come very slowly.

 


End file.
